The Magic of the Cards
by amithelie
Summary: As it turns out, the Evans family had more secrets than just having a witch for a daughter.
1. Prologue

**The Magic of the Cards**

**Prologue: The Skeletons in the Closet**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Cardcaptor Sakura in any of its incarnations.

**Author's Note: **Hey guys, this is and adoption/revamp of wolf-shinigami's fic _Harry Meets the Cardcaptors_ so the credit for the original fic idea and plot goes entirely to her. Also, a warning, you can expect that there will eventually be copious amounts of slash (but this will not be fore a while).

Anyway that being said please enjoy!

* * *

Number four Privet Drive had been a beehive of frantic activity all week since Aunt Petunia had received the telephone call. Apparently his grandmother, who'd left England while his mum and Aunt Petunia were both still in school to live in Japan, had just died and there was the matter of her will to discuss.

Since that day Uncle Vernon had been complaining at top volume about loose women, family duty and common decency and Aunt Petunia had been in a rare bad temper and had been taking it out on Harry and the dirt and dust of the house. Dudley had even been snapped at for putting his feet up on the coffee table and had been spending a lot of time one street over at Piers Polkiss' house.

By the time Thursday rolled around the house was medically sterile and, through a great deal of shameless eavesdropping, Harry had finally worked out what was going on.

Apparently his grandmother had been involved with a company that did business in Japan before she'd married his grandfather and had lived there for three years and had a baby girl with her Japanese lover. Her daughter had been raised in Japan by her father's family since the boy was underage at the time and his grandmother had been transferred back to England after the scandal of her pregnancy only to meet and marry his grandfather.

When his mum and Aunt Petunia were still just girls though his grandfather had died in a work related accident and had left his wife quite well off with the insurance money. Then, apparently, her Japanese lover got in contact with her and since his mum and Aunt Petunia were both away at boarding school for most of the year she went to live in Japan and married him, coming back to England for the summers until Lily and Petunia graduated.

As Harry understood it, the problem that Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were facing now was that the money inherited by Aunt Petunia from her mother was going to be divided three ways between her second husband, her other daughter's family and the Dursleys, which meant that it wasn't really that much money at all.

Aunt Petunia didn't even seem sad to hear that her mum died, she was just angry all the time and she was especially displeased when she found out that she would be playing host to the Japanese brother-in-law she'd never met.

That wasn't to say that Uncle Vernon and Dudley weren't also annoyed by the whole ordeal but rather that they were more annoyed by having to acknowledge Harry and treat him like an actual human being, including, but not limited to, setting up a sleeping bag in Dudley's second bedroom where Harry would be staying as long as Fujitaka Kinomoto was in England.

Harry considered it an annoyance because, sure, he would get a week of no chores and sleeping in a room with a window, he definitely wouldn't be sent to bed without meals and his cousin wasn't allowed to beat him up without getting a cursory scolding, but he was also exhausted from all the cleaning his aunt was making him do in preparation for the visit and he could be sure that the weeks after this one were going to be absolutely awful to make up for it.

And that was just if everything went well, if anything wrong happened, well, before his uncle had left to pick up their houseguest from the airport he'd pulled Harry aside and warned him that if his conduct wasn't absolutely perfect it would be bread, water and the inside of his cupboard from now until the start of school.

Outside there was the tell-tale crunch of tires on the gravel drive, and Harry snapped out of his musings.

Aunt Petunia looked up from her post at the living room window, twitching the lacy curtains back into place and smoothing the pursed unpleasant expression from her face and replacing it with a very elaborate and patently fake smile.

"Harry, go get the door for your uncle."

Harry stood from the couch and obediently went to open the door while his aunt and cousin lingered behind him a ways.

"Here we are," said Vernon in the same overly jovial tone he used when he was on the phone with his important business contacts.

Ushered through the door was a tall, thin man with a kind face and light brown hair and eyes, he was dressed in trousers and a shirt and tie but seemed rather rumpled from the long plane ride.

"Here now, this is my wife Petunia and our son Dudley, and that is our nephew Harry," Vernon introduced.

"It's good to finally meet you all," said the man, bowing slightly, "Thank you for welcoming me into your home."

"It's no trouble," said Petunia, her voice high and tinny with false graciousness as she shook her brother-in-law's hand for the first time, "I was sad to hear of your wife's passing. Though we talked a few times I wish I'd been able to meet her in person."

"I am sure she would have liked that. My condolences as well, the loss of both your sisters and your mother in such a short period of time, well, I can't imagine what you must be going through."

"Thank you," said Petunia a bit stiffly.

Harry wondered how she thought she was going to be able to pull off this whole charade if she couldn't even make it past the introductions.

"Well, best not to dwell on it too much," said Uncle Vernon clearing his throat, "I think dinner will be ready in a short bit, but I'm sure you'll want to freshen up a bit from the flight first. Harry, if you could please show Kinomoto to his room."

"Ah, thank you, sorry to trouble you," said Kinomoto toeing off his shoes and smiling kindly at Harry, "Please lead the way."

"This way," said Harry gesturing for his newfound uncle to follow him up the stairs.

"How old are you Harry?" asked Kinomoto curiously.

"I'm six," Harry answered a bit warily, "But I'll be seven in July."

"I thought so," said Kinomoto, "My daughter, your cousin Sakura is about the same age."

Now, Harry was well aware that the first rule of a quiet life in the Dursley house was don't ask questions but he was curious, and couldn't really help himself.

"I have more cousins?" he blurted without thinking.

"Yes," said Kinomoto with a chuckle, not seeming offended by the question at all, "Two of them from me, Toya is the older one he's thirteen and then there's Sakura. My wife Nadeshiko also had a younger sister Sonomi and her daughter Tomoyo could be considered your cousin as well."

Harry's head all but spun at the implications. He'd always thought that the Dursleys were his only living relatives and had wished countless times in the dead of night locked up in his cupboard, tired, hungry often hurt and feeling very alone, that some unknown relation would appear one day and take him away from them. Now that he had found such a relation though, he was too scared to ask.

"Maybe if your aunt says it's alright you and Dudley might like to stay with us for a few weeks next summer. It's such a shame that we don't know each other that well, we are a family after all."

"I'd like that," said Harry politely, although he didn't think that bringing Dudley along was a good idea at all, and he was absolutely sure that Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon would never allow it, "This is your room."

The guest bedroom wasn't anything special, there was a bed, a desk and a closet with a dog bed for when Aunt Marge, Uncle Vernon's sister, came to visit. Aunt Petunia had had him change the usual flower print sheets for plain white ones and they'd aired the room out just yesterday. Kinomoto took everything in with clear interest all the same.

"e bathroom

The bathroom is just there, and there are towels and things in the closet if you need them. And you can put your things away if you want, 'cause Aunt Marge never keeps anything in here."

"Thank you Harry, please tell your aunt and uncle I'll be down for dinner in a few minutes."

Harry took his time heading back downstairs and when he did appear he was promptly ordered into the kitchen to help Aunt Petunia cook while Uncle Vernon, speaking in a low cajoling voice, bribed Dudley with the promise of new video games to get him to behave during dinner.

They didn't have anything special for dinner, just ham and boiled potatoes, but Kinomoto was effusive in his praise and acted like everything in front of him was an exciting new dish, complimenting Aunt Petunia on her skill and the cleanliness of the house while he asked Dudley and Harry about what they were learning in school and whether they played sports or were in any clubs.

Dudley was quickly won over by Kinomoto's interested attitude and explained about all his favourite games and television shows and the sweets that Mrs. Polkiss had served at tea, while Harry wracked his brains for answers that wouldn't upset the adults and ate as much as he could manage.

It was like this pretty much all week, during the day Dudley and Harry would go off to school while the adults discussed legal issues and went to visit the lawyers that Uncle Vernon's company employed and made lots of phone calls to the lawyers in Japan.

Harry was surprised, but everything was going smoothly.

On Saturday when he was awake earlier than everyone and had started cooking breakfast out of habit, Kinomoto joined him in the kitchen, impressed that he seemed so used to it, and talking about how Toya was also getting quite good at cooking and that he was trying to teach Sakura a little bit but that she didn't come by it naturally.

There was one tense moment when Kinomoto caught sight of the large raw scrapes on his knees and elbows, but Harry was able to explain it away as a bike riding accident rather than telling Kinomoto about how Dudley and his friends had cornered him in the schoolyard every day that week to exact retribution for Dudley's being forced to be nice to him at home.

He explained away all the scars that way too, accidents that happened to everybody, rather than saying what had actually caused them. He thought that Kinomoto was just too good-natured to notice the truth and Harry wasn't about to say anything about what the Dursleys really thought of him, not when someone was finally paying attention to him and being nice.

Which was why he was as surprised as anyone when the police came to pick him and Dudley up from school one day and it was explained to him by a lady officer and a social worker with a grave expression that the Dursleys had been arrested for the way they treated him and that he and Dudley were going to live with other relatives.

Harry had, at first, thought that this meant he would be going with the screaming, crying Dudley to live with Aunt Marge and her many, terrifying dogs, and found himself thinking he'd be better off with the Dursleys but while Dudley was calmed and led away by a pretty lady with blonde hair to the waiting room where Aunt Marge was arguing with the desk sergeant, his grave-faced social worker took him deeper into the police station, and to Kinomoto.

"How did you—" asked Harry wonderingly, after Kinomoto explained that he had noticed how poorly the Dursleys treated him and had decided, after much thought, to bring the problem to the proper authorities rather than just threatening his aunt and uncle with exposure and taking him away with him to Japan.

"I was looking for the broom and dust pan and I happened to open the cupboard under the stairs," said Kinomoto, his expression uncharacteristically dark, "I had enough occasion to observe Petunia and Vernon to know that they weren't the nicest of people, but I never imagined— well, after seeing that it was like my eyes were opened, and it became obvious what they were doing to you. I couldn't believe I hadn't noticed the signs before, but then again you are a strong child and so brave."

"No one ever believed me," Harry confessed in a small voice, his green eyes welling up with tears of relief, "When I was younger I tried to tell my teachers that the Dursleys didn't feed me, that my bedroom was a cupboard. They thought I was making it up and when they called Aunt Petunia to tell her—it was really bad."

"I'm so sorry Harry," said Kinomoto, pulling the small, dreadfully thin child into his lap and stroking his messy hair in a way that Harry had never experienced, his heart sinking when Harry immediately stiffened in his arms.

"I know this is going to be hard for you, but I'd like to take you with me to Japan. We're not as closely related as people might like and the social workers are worried about taking you out of the country, there's been some consternation over your lack of birth certificate and medical records too, but the social workers have said it's up to you. What do you think Harry? Would you like to come live with me?"

"Can I?" asked Harry pulling away from his embrace wide-eyed.

"Of course," said Kinomoto, "I've spoken to Toya and Sakura already and we'd love to have you, Toya's already agreed to share his room and if I know him at all I suspect he'll already have rearranged everything by the time we get home."

At this point Harry really couldn't hold in his emotions anymore and just threw his arms around Kinomoto and cried like he hadn't allowed himself to cry since he was a very small child.

More than convinced, the grave faced social worker quickly pushed Harry's case through the courts and just a week later Harry had been legally adopted and he and Kinomoto, that was, Fujitaka oji-san, were on a plane to Japan and the start of a whole new life for Harry.

* * *

**AN: **And there you have it. For those of you who have read _Harry Meets the Cardcaptors _you'll notice that while the overall premise is the same the content is quite different, please don't let that put you off. Also I made the stylistic choice to contain everything that happens before the start of the CCS anime/manga to this prologue so unfortunately we will not get to see the Kinomoto siblings' first meeting with Harry. Hopefully this family fluff in the next chapter makes up for this!

Also my Japanese is at a very very basic level, though I probably wont include it often, more experienced speakers who notice mistakes in honorifics or terms please don't be shy to correct me.

I very much hope you enjoyed and I would love it if you guys took the time to write a little something to let me know what you thought. This story is still in the planning stages after all and I really value your opinions and comments!

Til next time!


	2. Chapter One

**The Magic of the Cards**

**Chapter One: The Book of Clow**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Cardcaptor Sakura

**Author's Note: **Thanks to everyone who took the time to review, alert and fave! You're the best! Please enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

Toya's alarm rang at six thirty, serving double duty to wake up Harry, still yawning the cousins muttered sleepy good mornings and went about the business of getting ready for the day. For Toya this meant making a beeline for the bathroom and a shower while Harry, who preferred to have a shower when he got home from school, gathered up his books and homework for school and changed into his uniform.

Looking through his agenda to make sure all his homework was done and they didn't have a test today Harry was somewhat surprised to notice that today was the anniversary of the day he'd arrived in Japan and became an official part of the Kinomoto family. It was kind of hard to believe that four years had passed so quickly.

Certainly no one who knew him from his time with the Dursleys would have recognized him now, he was one of the tallest in his class now and though he was still thin, he didn't have the scrawny underfed look he'd sported for most of his life. His hair was also surprisingly tame, a product of Harry's refusing to ever get a haircut again and allowing it to grow so long that the ends of it brushed the small of his back. He kept the bangs trimmed enough so that they didn't get into his eyes and the rest of his hair was generally pulled back in a neat braid. Two years ago he'd also been sent to the eye doctor after one of the school wide physicals and returned home sporting what Tomoyo-chan had described as a very cool pair of rectangular glasses.

At first, living in a different country and learning a different language was difficult but Harry was smart and adaptable and had adjusted remarkably well according to the court mandated social workers and child psychologists that Harry had been forced to keep meeting with for a whole year. A large part of that, Harry knew came from Fujitaka oji-san's insistence that he be put in the same class as Sakura and Toya's quiet patience teaching him Japanese in the evenings after school. And if in turn he had to put up with Toya's good-natured teasing about his handwriting, well, Harry had always thought that was a more than fair trade.

Harry felt a light tug on the end of his braid jolt him out of his musings.

"You gonna get dressed or just stand there all day?" asked Toya rubbing his hair dry, already done showering and dressed in his uniform shirt and pants.

"Oh, right," said Harry shaking his head and pulling on his own uniform.

Toya was tall and handsome with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes and while his features really resembled his father's his eyes were sharper and, at times, seemed to see right through you and he was more likely to tease and flash a smirk than gift you with a compliment or a real smile.

"What were you thinking so hard about there?"

"Nothing much," answered Harry, shaking his head, "I just can't believe it's already been four years since we first met."

"Time flies when you're having fun, right brat?"

"M'not a brat," complained Harry tugging his braid out so that he could re-do it for school.

"Here let me," offered Toya, ruffling his hair.

Harry huffed but stayed still while the older boy deftly twined his long hair between his fingers securing the end with a simple black tie.

"There we go."

There was a sudden noise from Sakura's room and Toya and Harry exchanged an amused look at her expense.

"Looks like the monster's awake."

"I smell breakfast I wonder what ji-san is making?"

"Let's go down and find out."

They descended the stairs leaving their book bags at the front door and padding into the kitchen to greet Fujitaka.

"Morning," said Toya grabbing a few plates and helping himself and Harry to some of the excellent looking food making its way out of Fujitaka's pans.

"Good morning you two, did you sleep well?"

"Yep," answered Toya, "Here squirt, that's yours."

"Thanks for breakfast, it looks great," said Harry, taking the plate from Toya and sitting down at his usual spot at the table, "And I'm not a squirt!"

"Is Sakura awake yet?" asked Fujitaka, glancing at the clock.

"Yeah," snorted Toya, "I heard her get up a few minutes ago."

"Sakura," called Fujitaka, "Your breakfast is ready!"

"I'm coming!" Sakura called back with her usual cheerfulness.

As Toya, Harry and Fujitaka started in on their breakfasts they could clearly hear each crash and bang as Sakura dashed around her room with a vigour that didn't match the difficulty she had waking up in the mornings at all.

Sakura really resembled her dad with light brown hair and the same easygoing smile but she had her grandmother's and her mother's impossibly bright emerald green eyes, the same as Harry.

"Good morning!" she called, cheerfully hopping down the stairs and stashing her school bag.

"What's with all the crashing and banging this morning?" teased Toya.

"I wasn't crashing, or banging," Sakura protested.

"Really? You sure were making a lot of noise."

"I was walking how I normally walk!"

"Yeah, well, when you walk it sounds like there's some huge monster wandering around upstairs," Toya informed her.

"I'm not a monster!"

Too used to these sibling tiffs to bother getting involved Harry simply said good morning around a mouthful of fried egg and rice.

"You two are energetic as usual this morning," said Fujitaka bringing over his and Sakura's plates.

"It's looks delicious!" said Sakura, "Thanks."

"How is it?"

"Super good!"

"I'm finished," said Toya standing up from the table, "Thanks for the meal."

"You're leaving already?" asked Fujitaka.

"I've got soccer club practice this morning, remember," said Toya setting his dishes on the counter.

"Ah, that's right, here you are then," said Fujitaka standing and bringing out Toya's bento box, "I made your favourites."

"Thanks," said Toya with a small smile, "Alright then, I'm off."

"Wait a second! I'll come too!" said Sakura shoveling her breakfast into her mouth at a frankly alarming speed, "I'm done. Thanks, it was delicious!"

"Are you sure that's enough for you?" asked Fujitaka.

"Yep," said Sakura.

"I'm done too," said Harry.

"Alright, here you go, lunch," said Fujitaka handing over their bento boxes with a smile.

"Thanks, ji-san," said Harry tucking his away in his bag.

"Thank you!" cried Sakura rushing to put on her roller-skating gear.

"Are you trying to catch up to Toya again?" sighed Harry.

"Yeah, so hurry up!" urged Sakura.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm hurrying," said Harry strapping on his own protective padding.

Toya had taught him and Sakura both how to ride a bike when they were seven but the two younger kids liked the speed and maneuverability of roller skates better, and had received new pairs for Christmas last year. Sakura's a bright, cheery pink and yellow and Harry's a simpler black and silver.

"Is nii-chan still out there?" Sakura demanded.

"He's gone on ahead," Fujitaka told her.

"Geez," she sighed in annoyance, "I'm leaving now!"

"Me too," added Harry.

"Have a good day!" called Fujitaka as they rolled out into the front drive, "Do you two have club activities today?"

"Yep," called Sakura, "I'll see you later."

"I have karate club today so I'll come home with Sakura," said Harry.

"Alright, I'll see you both later!"

"Bye."

Harry sped off after Sakura who was already halfway down the street after Toya, catching up with her after putting on a burst of speed.

"Ease up, what's the rush?"

"How far ahead do you think he is?" demanded Sakura.

"Not that far," said Harry.

They turned onto the next street and Sakura slowed to appreciate the cherry trees that were in full bloom and shedding their little pink blossoms all over like delicate pink snowflakes.

"See he's right there," said Harry.

"Nii-chan, wait up a second!" called Sakura putting on another burst of speed to come up alongside his bike before finally slowing to a more sedate pace.

"You two could've taken a bit more time at home, right?" said Toya

"Don't look at me, it's this maniac who's in a rush," said Harry.

Sakura flushed a bit and stuttered out an ambiguous, "That's because…" but was interrupted as they came up to the next street and found Toya's friend Yukito waiting.

All of a sudden everything became clear and Harry flushed a bit himself for not realizing that of course if they went to school with Toya they would get to spend some time with Yukito.

"Yuki," called Toya in greeting.

"Good morning," Yukito called back with a smile and wave.

Yukito was Toya's age and they had been friends since they were both just kids and he was pretty amazing if you were to ask Harry's opinion, or Sakura's for that matter. Tall, with soft looking silver-blond hair and an easy smile, Harry had never heard anyone say a bad word about him. If he were being honest with himself he had just as much of a crush on him as Sakura, he was just marginally better at hiding it.

"Yo," greeted Toya pulling up alongside the other high-schooler.

"Morning, Toya," said Yukito, "Good morning Sakura-chan, Harry-chan. You're both up early today."

"Yep," agreed Sakura sunnily, her disposition about a thousand times brighter than her usual.

"Not that early, after all she did just finish her breakfast in less than five minutes," said Toya, earning himself a kick to the shin with the toe of Sakura's roller skate.

"You're always so energetic in the morning, Sakura-chan," said Yukito smiling benevolently.

Harry could practically see the stars shining in Sakura's gaze and wondered if she really thought that Toya's pointed teasing was any more obvious than her sun-struck expression as she stared at Yukito's profile.

Harry for his part made actual conversation, mostly about food and basketball, with Toya interjecting a comment here and there.

It was really nice and Harry found himself smiling softly for no particular reason the whole way to school and irrationally disappointed when they finally arrived. Sakura snapped out of her daze and her face visibly fell when Toya and Yukito both threw quick 'see you later's over their shoulders and continued on to the high school one block further down the street.

"Sakura-chan, Harry-chan," Yukito called back suddenly turning and tossing them each a small brightly wrapped candy, "Have a good day!"

"Yukito-san," sighed Sakura clutching the sweet to her chest like it was a precious treasure.

Flushing at the urge to do the same Harry quickly popped his treat into his mouth shoving the wrapper quickly into his pocket as if to conceal the evidence.

"Ah, what a slick move."

Sakura and Harry both started, whipping around to see their friend Tomoyo standing a few steps behind them having witnessed the whole scene.

"What do you mean by that Tomoyo-chan?" asked Sakura, flustered.

"Handing you each a gift just as he's leaving, it's too cool, right?" she giggled.

"Good morning, Tomoyo-chan," Harry greeted, the candy mostly dissolved in his mouth leaving a sweet strawberry flavor in its wake.

Tomoyo Daidouji, Sakura's best friend and their somewhat distantly related cousin, was very sweet and already considered a great beauty with extraordinary talent and smarts, and her mother was the president of some huge company. At first glance she seemed too perfect to be real, but when they really got to know her people realized that she was actually a little bit strange.

"I wish I had my video camera with me," she sighed, "You had such a cute, dreamy expression just now Sakura-chan, even just a picture would have been good."

"Good morning Tomoyo-chan," said Sakura a bit ruefully.

Together the trio made their way into the school building switching their roller skates for street shoes and then, just as quickly, trading those in for their indoor shoes.

"Did I tell you I got a new camera, it's so amazing, I've already taken some really great shots, but would you let me film you again, Sakura-chan?"

"Sure," agreed Sakura a bit ruefully, "But wouldn't it be better to film something more interesting than me?"

"No way," protested Tomoyo vigorously, "There is nothing cuter or more interesting than you Sakura."

"Right," said Sakura.

"There's no use fighting it," said Harry patting her on the shoulder.

"At least she could film the both of us or something," whined Sakura as they made their way into class.

School passed in a bit of a blur and as much as Harry tried to focus on the difficult kanji and math problems he was learning in his lessons. It was difficult as he spent most of the day replaying the time he spent with Yukito that morning like a movie over and over again in his head.

He was glad when school was over and he had to focus on his karate or risk being kicked and scolded by his senpai.

When he was done changing he found that Sakura was already waiting for him cheerleading club practice having finished early.

"How was practice?" Harry asked on the leisurely skate home.

"Ugh, I got distracted and dropped the baton on my head, but sensei asked me to demonstrate my back tuck so that was pretty cool," said Sakura, "What about you?"

"Club was good, I sparred with Takeda-senpai a bit," said Harry dismissively, "But you've seemed distracted a lot lately Sakura, is there something wrong?"

"No, no, nothing like that," Sakura was quick to reassure him, "I've just been having this really weird dream every night and it's a little distracting since I don't really know what it's about."

Harry made a hmming noise in the back of his throat. He was no stranger to weird dreams, he himself had a reoccurring one about green light and cruel laugher that always left him in a cold sweat and another about a flying motorcycle that was more unusual but also more pleasant. Both dreams had been with him since his time with the Dursleys and he couldn't imagine what they meant either.

The two of them arrived home and called out a quick, "I'm home," to the empty house stashing their school bags in their rooms.

"Do you want a snack?" asked Harry, "Ji-san is working late and Toya-nii is at one of his part-time jobs."

"Yeah, okay," said Sakura.

"Great, I'll make something sweet then, since it's just us."

"Give me a second and I'll come help," called Sakura as Harry padded back down the stairs.

"You're useless as a cook Sakura," Harry called back bluntly, "Just leave it to me."

"You don't have to say it so directly!" Sakura protested.

Harry grinned as he pulled out his apron and grabbed a few things from the cupboard, there was a new mini-cake recipe he wanted to try and Sakura was as good a guinea pig as it got since she would eat practically anything.

"Hey Dad's going to be really late," said Sakura, checking the family whiteboard.

"Yeah, looks like I'm cooking dinner tonight, what do you feel like?"

"Stir fry?"

Harry checked the fridge, and noted that there were some puddings that Fujitaka must have made the night before that looked delicious if his own concoction didn't turn out.

"Yeah, looks like we have the stuff for a stir fry, but it's sweet omelet and leftovers for lunch tomorrow, kay?"

"Sounds good," agreed Sakura, turning away from the board with a grin.

There was a sudden noise and both the kids jumped.

"What was that?" asked Harry.

"Dad and Toya-nii aren't home," said Sakura sidling over to him, "Do you think it's a ghost?"

Another crash echoed up from the basement.

"Don't be silly," said Harry, "It's probably just a rat or a problem with the plumbing or something."

Though there was a ghost in their house, he knew, the ghost of Nadeshiko oba-san was just as sweet tempered as the lady herself had been and adorned with the wings of an angel. She had never created a ruckus before and wasn't likely to start if you asked Harry's opinion.

"It's coming from the basement," whimpered Sakura, "Dad's office, what if it's a burglar down there?"

"That doesn't seem likely either," said Harry, "Come on, let's go check it out. If it's a problem with the pipes or the central air we'll have to call ji-san at work."

"Wait," said Sakura as Harry made his way over to the basement door.

She rushed to the front hall closet and grabbed her cheerleading baton, holding it clenched in two hands like a baseball bat.

"What's with that?"

"It's just in case it really is a burglar!" said Sakura.

"What are you going to do with that even if it is?" asked Harry rhetorically opening the basement door.

The noise was louder with the door open a sort of rumbling growl, but the lights were all off lending credence to Harry's not-a-burglar assertion.

Sakura followed him down the stairs and carefully flicked on the lights. Fujitaka's study was really more like a small library, the entire basement had been outfitted with industrial style shelving and thick tomes on archaeology mingled with scientific journals in a multitude of languages. There was a small desk with a lamp in the far corner but the rest of the space was taken up by these shelves of books.

"See," said Harry, "Not a ghost and not a burglar, you go that way and look to see if you can spot what's making that noise. I'll check over here."

"Okay," agreed Sakura reluctantly, still looking spooked.

"Don't worry," Harry reassured her, "I'm right here with you and I'll protect you if anything does happen."

"Right," said Sakura with a small smile, "I'm being silly, there's nothing scary down here."

"That's right," agreed Harry, "Now the quicker we figure out what's making that noise the quicker I can get started on those cakes, so let's get going."

Harry ducked into the long narrow corridors to the left of the stairs where it was darker since his cousin was scared and Sakura went right towards the desk.

For a few minutes there was only the sound of their footsteps on the hardwood floor but then Sakura let out a small shriek and dropped her baton with a thunk.

"Sakura?" Harry called making his way over to her.

"I'm okay, I think this weird book was making that noise, its run on batteries or something," called Sakura.

Harry rounded the last corner and found Sakura standing in the far right corner of the study a bright red book in one hand and a long card, like a tarot card, in the other.

"Take a look at this. It's so pretty," she said, "The Windy."

All of a sudden a bright golden light flared beneath Sakura's feet blinding Harry and a huge gust of swirling wind swept through the basement accompanied by the fluttering sound of paper carried by the breeze.

"What's happening?" cried Harry, "Sakura?"

"I don't know!"

Just as suddenly as the wind sprung up, it petered out and Sakura sank to the floor in relief, dropping the book, the strange card still clutched in her hand.

"What was that?"

As if in response to her question the fallen book began to glow and out of the back cover rose what looked like a stuffed lion chibi with a little puff tail and cute little angel wings. It looked like nothing so much as something you would fish out of a claw machine at an arcade actually. Sakura let out another little shriek flinching back from the light before leaning in to get a better look when she realized it wasn't going to hurt her.

As much as it looked like a stuffed toy Harry wasn't aware of any stuffed animal companies that were making their toys float out of books!

"Hey there! How ya doin'?" greeted the little creature happily, "I'm surprised you were able to wake me up."

"Where's the switch?" Sakura demanded making a grab for the creature, "Are there batteries, how do we turn it off."

"Hey!" protested the little creature, "I'm not a toy!"

"You're not?"

"No way, I'm the Guardian Beast of the Seal, Kerberos. It's my job to look after the cards in this book to make sure they don't do anything bad until—"

"What cards?" asked Harry rhetorically.

The little creature, Kerberos, whipped around, the book behind him floating to stand open seemingly of its own accord.

"They're gone! The cards are gone!"

"Of course they're gone," said Harry, exasperated, "They got blown away in that magical wind you conjured."

"What are you talking about, I didn't conjure any wind! And just who are you people anyway?"

"Um, are you looking for cards like this one?" asked Sakura, handing the little creature the card.

On the back was an elaborate magical circle and on the front a picture of a beautiful female spirit, named The Windy.

"Yes, this is it! Where are the others?"

"Well," said Sakura slowly, "It's like Harry said, I read Windy, and there was a huge gust of wind and they all blew away right before you appeared."

"What! How could this happen?" cried the little creature in a despairing voice.

Harry sighed, "Let's go upstairs and have some tea, then we can talk about what we're going to do about this escaped deck of magic cards."

* * *

**AN: **There you have it, the first chapter! I was going to do the whole episode in one chappie but then I got to this spot and thought, actually this is a great place to end it. So next chapter we'll see the first battle scene. I'm still debating whether or not Harry should become a cardcaptor so if you guys have a preference please let me know!

Anyway here's hoping you all enjoyed! Please leave a review to let me know what you thought!


	3. Chapter Two

**The Magic of the Cards**

**Chapter Two: The First Card**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Cardcaptor Sakura

**Author's Note: **And to think I was worried this chappie would be too short! Thanks to everybody who took the time to review, alert and fave! Please enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

As it turned out they didn't get much explanation out of Kerberos because after taking a few sips of tea and a large bite of cake he suddenly remembered that he could try and track the cards with the help of the strange book they'd come from.

So Sakura took both him and the book up to her room and left them to float and glow in peace while she and Harry rushed around putting the dessert things they now had no time for away and starting on preparing dinner and tomorrow's lunches before Toya got home from work.

Harry set Sakura to making the rice and handled the more complicated tasks himself, deciding to saddle everyone with a western style rolled omelet rather than trying to make a good sweet omelet under pressure and thanked anyone who was listening that a cabbage and beansprout stir fry was about as simple as it could get and didn't require much of his attention.

Truthfully his head was reeling from the blatant displays of magic he'd just witnessed and he suspected he'd be pretty much useless for the rest of the night. Sakura was much the same, he noted as he reminded her for the umpteenth time that she needed to wash and season the rice before she put it in the cooker.

It was a welcome distraction for Harry when Toya finally got home from his part-time job.

"I'm home," he called from the doorway.

"Welcome back," chorused Harry and Sakura on autopilot.

"Something smells good," he said making his way into the kitchen.

"We made stir fry and rice," said Sakura brightly.

Toya shot Harry a vaguely alarmed look, "You didn't actually let her cook did you?"

"Don't be so mean!"

"Sakura made the rice and I did the rest," said Harry reassuringly.

"Hey!"

"It'll be ready soon but you have time to get changed if you want," said Harry taking the pan off the stove and giving the veggies a quick stir.

"Alright, I'll be down in a sec."

"Sakura can you get the plates and set the table?"

"Sure," said Sakura, hopping up onto the footstool so that she could reach everything, and bustling around the table with almost forced looking cheer, shooting an anxious glance at the stairs.

"What is it?" demanded Harry when she did this for the tenth time, serving up a good portion of stir fry for each of them and putting the extra portions away in the fridge for Fujitaka and lunches.

"Well what if nii-chan sees or hears Kerberos?" hissed Sakura.

"Kerberos is being quiet and what possible reason could Toya-nii have for rooting around in your room?" asked Harry, "Stop flitting around, you're making me anxious now."

"Sorry," said Sakura, sheepishly, "But you seem to be taking this all really well, Harry, I'm a little more freaked out."

Harry paused a bit at that. Sakura had never given any indication that she could see or sense the spirit of Nadeshiko but Harry could see her and he was pretty sure that Toya could too, even though the older boy had never come right out and said anything. That combined with a few very strange accidents over the course of his years with the Dursleys and even, less often, after that had given him a firm belief in all things magical and supernatural, but that seemed like a little too much to try and explain to Sakura, who was already very clearly overwhelmed.

"Well, I guess I'm just more adaptable," said Harry vaguely instead, setting the, now full, plates out on the table.

Sakura made a face at that non-explanation but Toya's arrival for dinner saved him from any more probing questions.

"Thanks for dinner you two," he said sliding into his usual seat.

"Let's eat," said Sakura, clapping her hands together briefly and digging in with gusto.

"How was work?" asked Harry, following her example at a more sedate pace.

"Not bad," said Toya, pouring himself a cup of tea from the pot Harry and Sakura hadn't had the chance to make much headway into, "I was at the convenience store today for the afternoon shift and we got nothing but brats buying things like candy and melon bread. What about you? How was club?"

"Good," said Harry with a shrug, "I got to kick the senpai which is a nice change of pace."

Toya snickered a bit, "Good for you squirt," he said reaching over to tug on the end of Harry's braid.

"What about you, monster?"

"Me?" said Sakura, around a mouthful of rice, "School was good, practice was normal, nothing really exciting happened. I'm done, thanks for the meal!"

"Geez, what's with you and the speed eating today?" asked Toya taking a sip of tea.

"I've got things to do!"

"And where are you taking that pudding?"

"I've got to study so I'm gonna eat it in my room, okay?"

"Whatever," muttered Toya.

Sakura poked her head back into the kitchen suddenly, "Harry, don't forget you promised to help me study," she said pointedly.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming," said Harry waving her off.

He finished off the last few bites of his dinner and stood from the table, "I'm done, so I'm gonna go help Sakura before she explodes from impatience. Can you get the dishes?"

"Sure. Thanks again for dinner, squirt, and if you guys need help with anything I'll be in my room studying," said Toya.

"I'm not a squirt," Harry shot back, grabbing his own pudding from the fridge and heading upstairs to his cousin's room.

"Sakura, I'm coming in," Harry said with a perfunctory knock on her door.

"How's it going?" he asked his cousin and the little floating lion.

They both let out huge gusty sighs.

"That well," said Harry shaking his head, a rueful smile tugging at the corners of his mouth as he settled himself on the edge of Sakura's fluffy pink and yellow bedspread.

"I can't locate any of the cards except Windy, it seems like they're concealing themselves from my senses, I won't be able to tell where they are until they start seriously using their magic, and even then some of them are powerful enough that I would have to be right on top of them at the time."

"Why is it so important that you find the cards anyway?" asked Sakura innocently, spooning off a sliver of her pudding, "I mean don't get me wrong it's sad that they're lost but you make it sound really important that you find them quickly so…"

"The cards contained in this book are Clow Cards," Kerberos explained with a seriousness that belied his cute appearance.

"Clow Cards?" said Sakura slowly, having some difficulty wrapping her tongue around the unfamiliar English words.

"That's right," nodded Kerberos, "The magical spirits contained within the Clow Cards are very powerful and they were sealed away to prevent them from causing mischief and mayhem. The cards were created by a powerful sorcerer named Clow Reed, and each one is alive, but they like acting on their own and normal forces just aren't a match for them. That's why before he died Clow Reed bound them to the book and placed me inside the front cover to guard them and keep their power contained. Now that the seal is broken I won't really be able to control them, they need a master to keep them contained after all, but I'm better than nothing."

"Wow," said Sakura passing her spoon over so that Kerberos could have a bite of pudding.

"Well, in any case, first we have to find them all," he said, "That's why, you're coming with me!"

"What? Me?" protested Sakura, "Why me?"

"Wasn't it you who scattered the cards by invoking Windy's spell?"

"Well yeah," agreed Sakura reluctantly, "But isn't it your job to make sure they stayed sealed away?"

"Well, it might have happened that I accidentally fell asleep," said Kerberos sheepishly.

"Fell asleep," said Harry incredulously, "For how long?"

"Eh, around thirty years or so."

"Thirty years," parroted Harry.

"And you call yourself a beast of the seal," grumbled Sakura.

"You don't understand how boring it is being trapped in a book, okay? Stuff happens!" Kerberos protested.

"So those loud scary noises were just you snoring away," she teased.

"Enough about that, never mind," said Kerberos, "The fact that you could even open this book and wake me up means that you have at least some magic in you."

"So?"

"So I need your help!" cried Kerberos, "I'm stuck in this borrowed form and I don't have enough magic to subdue the cards on my own, I need a magic user and you opened the book and bound the Windy, so you're it."

"Wait a minute," Harry cut in, not liking where this was headed, "You said these cards were really dangerous, right? So why does it have to be Sakura that helps you get them back? Wouldn't it be better if we just found an adult sorcerer?"

"Yeah!"

"Like I said," sighed Kerberos, "Sakura has already bound the Windy so she's already involved, there's practically no other choice, and I bet the Key would accept her without a fuss, watch. Sakura, go stand over there for a second."

Obediently Sakura got to her feet and took a few steps back from her desk, watching the proceedings with curiosity. All of a sudden Kerberos and the book began to glow again and the magic circle printed on the back of the cards flared under Sakura's slippered feet, kicking up a comparatively soft magical wind.

"Key of the Seal," intoned Kerberos, "A candidate has come forth who would form a contract with you."

"Wait!" Harry insisted, "What's going on? What are you doing?"

"Just relax kid, I'm only giving Sakura the key, it's not dangerous," said Kerberos with a grunt, "Now be quiet, I'm concentrating here!"

A small orb of light rose from the lock on the Book of Clow and, squinting from his position on the other side of Sakura he could see that inside there was indeed some kind of weird looking key. That didn't make him feel any better about the whole situation though. He might not have been quite as overprotective as Toya but Sakura was like a sister to him and he didn't like that she seemed to be being swept along by this glorified plushie and his magic cards into a potentially dangerous situation.

Still he didn't want to interrupt in case something went wrong with the magic again and they ended up losing the key or something, so he scowled watching as the key came to hover in between Kerberos and Sakura and started to spin wildly in its little orb of light.

"Surrender the wand, and grant her your power. Release!"

At Kerberos' shout the key elongated in another burst of light to reveal a staff a little bigger than Sakura's cheerleading baton with a top that put Harry in mind of the head of a bird.

"Sakura!" called Kerberos from somewhere on the opposite side of the light, "Take hold of the staff!"

Reaching out Sakura closed her hand around the haft and almost at once the burst of magic was contained again and Sakura's room was once again bathed in the artificial light from the incandescent bulb overhead.

For her part Sakura still seemed confused as to what was going on. She gripped the staff in both hands though, unconsciously holding it close to her chest.

"There we go," said Kerberos smugly, turning back to Sakura's pudding, "The birth of a true cardcaptor!"

"What!" exclaimed both Harry and Sakura.

"Didn't I just say relax?" said Kerberos around a mouthful of pudding, "You both are so high-strung. The Key and the Wand have both accepted Sakura as their mistress now, and it will make it much easier for her to channel her magic and use the cards she captures."

"But I haven't agreed to be a cardcaptor!" protested Sakura.

"I don't see what all the fuss is about," said Kerberos, scowling, "You opened the book, you let the cards out in the first place, you have the magic power needed to capture the card, the Key is now yours, and you've already commanded the Windy, you've got to be the one."

"Look," said Sakura seriously, "I understand that this is really important and I know you think I'm special or something, but Kerberos, I seriously, absolutely know that I can't do this! I don't know anything about magic or spells and this is dangerous— I'm just an average fourth grade student you know!"

"You worry too much," said Kerberos with an airy grin, "No matter what anyone else tells you magic is fundamentally about having a strong will and good instincts, everything else is background noise. You wouldn't have been able to do all the things you've done if you weren't worthy, and of course you're not going to be in this alone, I'm going to help you every step of the way."

"You'd better," growled Harry, "Since this is mostly your fault for not doing your job."

"Will you lay off!"

Harry ignored the small creature's waving fist and turned to Sakura.

"If you're really going to do this, I'll help too," he told her, snaking an arm around her shoulders, "I don't know what I can do but you won't have to be alone."

Sakura's big green eyes welled up with moisture and Harry thought for one alarming moment that she was going to cry but then she just laughed and threw her arms around his neck.

"Thanks Harry, you're a good brother."

Harry flushed right up to the tips of his ears but hugged her back awkwardly, "Yeah well, you're a great brat sister so—ow, hey!"

"M'not a brat!"

Harry winced at the sudden throbbing in his shin and felt a moment of acute sympathy for Toya, Sakura might not look like much but she had quite a kick on her.

Just then the wind pick up, again, and sent their clothes and hair swirling around them, loose papers from the desk scattering to the four corners of Sakura's bedroom.

"Wow, what a strong wind," commented Sakura moving over to her open window.

"Sakura!" cried Kerberos excitedly, bounding over to the window from the desk, "That's a Clow card, look!"

Harry quickly joined them at the window and craning his neck he was able to see the shape of the huge bird, glowing with blue and white feathers gliding low over their neighbourhood and kicking up high winds with every stroke of its powerful wings.

"It's huge," said Sakura, wide-eyed but leaning forward to get a better look.

"It's probably the Fly card," said Kerberos, hopping onto her shoulder.

"The Fly?"

"What do you mean probably? Don't you know?"

"I haven't seen the true forms of all the cards. They were created first you know and some of the tool-type cards were always bound to an object form!"

"There are different types of cards?" said Sakura.

"Of course, but I'll explain about that later, right now we have to go after the Fly!"

"Eh! Go after it!"

"Of course!" the little stuffed lion asserted, pushing Sakura towards her door, "This is a gentle breeze compared to the kind of destructive winds that the Fly can call up with those wings, even if it isn't specifically designed to be an attack card that doesn't mean it's not capable of doing extreme damage!"

"But I don't know what to do!"

"Practical experience is the best way to learn!"

"But why do I have to go in my pajamas!"

Harry followed them downstairs, taking a moment to thank anyone who cared to listen that Toya liked to study with his headphones in and the music cranked up to full blast, and joined Sakura in strapping on his protective gear and roller-skates. Kerberos seemed more concerned with harrying Sakura into action than anything and didn't have anything to say about Harry joining them struggling against the high winds and chasing after the huge bird wreaking havoc in their neighbourhood.

They caught up to it on the back road not far from the park and up close it was even more apparent just how much bigger the Fly card actually was. Although it was slender, and proportioned a bit like a swan it still rose above them by a good few stories arching its graceful neck to glare at them balefully.

"There's no way I can catch something that huge!" Sakura was quick to point out.

"There's no way we can fight something that huge either," said Harry.

"What's with you two?" demanded Kerberos, "Didn't I say that normal forces are no match for the cards? You have to use your magic, so, Sakura—"

Before Kerberos could complete his instructions the Fly sent them, well, flying through the air with one dismissive flap of its gigantic wings.

Harry managed to catch hold of a nearby tree for a second slowing long enough for gravity to take hold of him again and send him hurtling into a clump of bushes.

Crawling out and feeling the branches tug at his clothes and hair Harry craned his neck to look for Sakura, relieved to see that Kerberos had caught her midair and was lowering her safely onto the road. Relying on the protective pads he was wearing to save his knees and elbows from raw road-burns Harry hopped the divider and slid down the retaining wall and back into the street, landing roughly and quickly accelerating to stand next to Sakura.

As useless as that seemed at least he could try and put himself in between her and the Fly if it came down to that. And why had he even agreed, even a little bit that this was a good idea? He wondered to himself.

"Sakura, use your magic!" Kerberos ordered.

"How?" demanded Sakura.

"The Key! Call on the Key!"

Harry had no idea what that meant but Sakura, without hesitation, reached into her pocket and pulled out the weird magic key she'd received from the supposed beast of the seal earlier and held it out in front of her in the palm of her hand, her expression set. It was quite something to watch, the magic circle flaring up under her feet. Sakura just seemed to know what to do, the words to say.

"Key that hides the powers of the Dark, surrender the staff. I command you under our contract. Release!"

The Key transformed for the second time, elongating into the staff it had been earlier, and Sakura took hold of it immediately twirling it like a baton as the pulse of magic faded from the air. Her expression was set and for a moment it looked like she would actually get right down to business and capture the Fly without any more fuss—but then she realized she still had no idea about the logistics behind such an undertaking.

"Alright, Sakura," said Kerberos encouragingly, "That's it. Now, the Fly is attributed to the element wind so you should have no problems capturing it using the Windy, but we're gonna have to get in closer."

"That doesn't look like it's going to be a problem," Harry said watching as the Fly threw itself into the air unfurling its wings to their full span and diving right for them, "Hit the deck!"

Sakura reacted quickly ducking into a crouch with her arms coming up to protect her head. They were pulled along in the slipstream of wind for a few metres while the Fly rose, gathering momentum and circling around for another dive.

"It's coming straight for us!" cried Sakura.

"It knows what you are, it can sense your power," Kerberos explained quickly, "Of course it's gonna resist being captured again! You've gotta summon the Windy!"

"Here it comes!" Harry warned.

They ducked again but this time the Fly got close enough that they could feel the back of its ethereal primary feathers brush against them.

"Too close, we've got to get ahead of it so it can't dive right at us!" Harry called out putting some power into his legs as he sped down the road, Sakura following behind him automatically both of them pouring on the speed as they heard the high, angry battle cry of the Fly card.

"How are we supposed to do this?" demanded Sakura.

"You're the cardcaptor," said Kerberos, "You've gotta figure it out! Whoa!"

Caught in a strong updraft Kerberos was drawn inexorably up and away from what was quickly becoming the battlefield.

"I'll draw its attention," said Harry suddenly, a reckless plan slamming itself into place in his mind, "Call the Windy."

If the Fly was chasing the feeling of magic it probably couldn't tell which magic user was trying to capture it, and if that was true then it should chase him if he made enough magical noise. It was worth a try anyway.

On its next pass they came out of the residential area hurtling around a sharp bend and the Fly had enough room to glide along the road without crashing into things.

Harry took a deep breath and focused. He'd seen a lot of magic done today, he knew that he had magic of his own and he kind of remembered what it felt like. It was enough. Something inside him snapped into place.

"Hey!" he shouted directly at the Fly, challenging it.

Wind flared up around his feet and he put on an impossible burst of speed zigzagging down the road with the Fly hot on his heels, Sakura forgotten.

That was until the moment his crazy cousin and pseudo-sister used the slipstream to force herself up the nearly vertical retaining wall on her roller-skates and did a neat flip in midair to land on the Fly's neck just before the shoulder joints clinging desperately to her staff and card.

"Sakura!" cried Harry and Kerberos as the Fly abandoned chasing Harry and climbed into the air gaining altitude and carrying them further and further away.

Harry skidded to a stop in the middle of the street his eyes wide with horror as he imagined about a hundred gruesome scenarios in the space of a few seconds.

Light flared in the velvet darkness of the night sky and above the Fly rose a vaguely female-shaped spirit that must have been the Windy. She wove through the sky, trailing long silver-gold bindings behind her. Circling the Fly in wide arcs she wrapped her bindings around the wings of the Fly, forcing the massive bird to bank sharply and then angling them for a rough landing a little ways up the road.

Harry and Kerberos were quick to rush forward, both thinking to help and protect Sakura, but Sakura had things well in hand herself.

Sliding off the back of the Fly she brandished her staff, her expression set as the Fly strained against the chains of wind holding it fast to the ground.

"Return to your power confined! Fly!"

A sound like the chime of a bell rung in Harry's ears and he watched as the Fly screeching in protest the entire time was forced back into card form solidifying and hovering in the air for a short moment before drifting into Sakura's hand.

Harry spotted the Windy too, the card dropping from the sky to promptly return to her mistress.

"You did it!" exclaimed Kerberos as Sakura sank to her knees in the middle of the street, "Nice work, Sakura!"

For her part the newly minted cardcaptor burst into tears, "I thought I was going to die!" she wailed.

Harry grinned a bit as he dropped down next to her and pulled her into a tight hug and ruffled her hair, "You were so cool back there, that was amazing," he told her, letting her bawl into his shoulder until she'd calmed down.

"The Fly," she read, examining the cards in her hand with something like disbelief.

"Well, now that the Fly is under your command, why don't you try it out?" suggested Kerberos, a slightly devious look crossing his cartoonish features.

"What can this do?" asked Sakura standing and helping Harry to his feet.

"Call on it and find out!"

Cocking her head to the side Sakura tossed the card into the air as though she'd performed the motion a hundred times before and slammed the point of the staff into its centre.

"Fly!"

At once the card began to glow and the staff transformed, elongating again, the wings at the head of the staff turning into actual feathery flapping wings.

Without so much as a by-your-leave Sakura dragged Harry up behind her on the transformed staff and as they rose effortlessly through the air leaving the rooftops and trees far below them, Harry couldn't find it in him to mind. Flying, he decided right then and there, was the best thing in the world.

"What did I tell you, you're a natural, you've got the instincts of a pro," said Kerberos looking far too pleased with himself, as they landed on the roof outside Sakura's still-open window, "I'll look forward to working with you cardcaptor Sakura."

"Yeah, me too," agreed Sakura, looking regal despite her pajamas and her wind mussed hair.

For a second Harry thought he could see an afterimage behind her of a woman in robes and armour with long hair and a staff clenched in her hands, but he blinked and it was gone.

"Ugh, we need showers," she said suddenly stumbling into her room with a decided lack of grace.

Harry couldn't help but smile a bit at that as he climbed in after her. Whatever else happened, their lives had certainly just become more interesting.

* * *

**AN:** Posting with only cursory editing because I've got an exam to write tomorrow and I should be studying, not writing fanfic! Will edit tomorrow.

So far the votes are in favour of not-a-cardcaptor Harry and this chapter reflects that but depending on what I decide to do he could end up capturing a few of the cards at a later date if that's something that you guys would like to see. Truthfully re-watching the anime is giving me yay!Sakura feels though so it seems unlikely...

Anyway, here's hoping you all enjoyed! Please take the time to leave a review and let me know what you think of the story so far! Until the next time!


End file.
